


Valentine Hearts - r

by FineappleQueen, ShadowHunter1215, writingisnotmystrongpoint



Series: In the Holiday Mood [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69, ;), AWA, Aftercare, Blowjobs, Dick Suckin', Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More Chapters to Be Added, More tags to be added, Praise Kink, TLC, Tender loving care, bubble baths, did ya solve the equation in the title?, ecto-dong, going against the dating manual's steps, hawt, loves in the air, more lovin', or loves in the bed, papyrus likes humming bonetrousle, porn with plot ma dudes, red really wants ta give it, red's lil' valentine, sans is in heat, sans really wants it, somewhat dubious consent, sweet moment, talk of feels, valentine heats, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter1215/pseuds/ShadowHunter1215, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisnotmystrongpoint/pseuds/writingisnotmystrongpoint
Summary: Things are getting heated this valentine's day, now who is Red to not to give some love to his little sweetheart?





	1. Is it hot in here or is that my heat?

**Author's Note:**

> "In celebration of the end of the logoff protest over on tumblr, we give to you an early look at what the team's been workin' on. We hope you enjoy." - Punny
> 
> P.s. This is a continuation of the christmas chaps, go read On the Naughty List first before you read this one.

There was nothing like walking a snowy path early in the morning. The air was frigid and nipping at his bones. Cars were slowly moving by as he walked down the sidewalk, his orange eye lights watching each one pass by with careful nature, not wanting to slip off the road. The roads were quite slick because of the season but he could hear the faint sound of the gritter truck moving along the street. He paused to watch the large truck as it passed him by, the salty scent reached him slowly and he decided to finally move on to his destination. The tall skeleton didn't want to be late to meet up with his friend, that would be quite rude of him if he did. 

Walking towards the upcoming shop he smiled, the smell of brew and baked goods filled the air as he stepped inside a quaint new coffee shop. He unraveled his scarf a little and glanced around the room looking for his friend. The shop looked rustic, the front where the cashier was, was painted black with all assortments of pastries on show behind glass. The menu behind the stand was written in white chalk, easy to read and it had doodles over it with examples of the beverages. The walls of the inside were bricks that matched perfectly with the black armchairs and dark oak tables that sat around. Not to mention there were ever present love hearts for a certain day. Valentine's day, the day he absolutely dreaded was tomorrow and he wouldn't even be able to spend it with anyone.

He shook his head slightly, getting his mind off the whole day entirely and kept looking for his friend. Once the tall skeleton spotted said friend he went to go sit down with a happy smile. They said their hellos and chatted about how cold it was before going up to order together and munching on breakfast sandwiches as they caught up back at their table.

When their drinks were near empty the orange eyed skeleton got a text, from his brother of course. He sighed as he read it and the other leaned back in the soft cushions of the armchair and asks, "is Sans doin' any oka'? ya look stressed from somethin’." His friend sounded concerned for his brother which made the taller relax slightly as he set down his phone on the table. 

"He doesn't talk to me as much as he used to. The past few years around the holidays he just sort of.. clams up I guess? I think it's because of the death that happened at the mall but he won't admit it.." Sans had told him that the security guard had let them in and they wandered around for awhile and Sans went home early. He had found out the next morning of the guards death and it seemed to tear the smaller up. 

"sounds terrible, 'm sorry he had ta go through that." The monster ate the rest of his food and tilted his head slightly, watching as Papyrus thought for a bit and trace little shapes on the table until he spoke again. 

"Sans has actually gotten sick, again, his excess magic is making his bones slimey and it smells absolutely dreadful." Sighing he sipped on the last of his drink. "I made him go up to our family cabin for the week until it stops. He promised to call me tonight to check in, I can't imagine he's very comfortable up there all alone, but jeez, if you smelled it you'd know what I meant." Papyrus set his cup down and tapped his foot impatiently staring down his phone as he did. 

The other chuckled lightly and waved off his worries, "’ave more faith in your brother Paps. i'm sure everything’ll turn out. tha’ sick huh?" 

"Yes," his face scrunched up just thinking about it. "Sans does nothing to fix it either, just lets it ‘ride it course’, which if you ask me, is absolutely disgusting to clean up after. So I make him go to cabin, save my nose and my house." Papyrus glanced up to the other as he spoke quickly. He felt quite energized after the espresso he just had. Sighing and stretching out a little, Papyrus was feeling a bit cooped up on the chair, not being able to move around as he spoke. 

It was nearly a godsend when his second favorite monster, Undyne, texted him and he replied back instantly to it. "Can we reschedule this for later? I'm sorry to just suddenly run out on you, but it’s important, I've been challenged to a cook off. The Great Papyrus never backs down from a challenge!" He exclaimed as he fixed his scarf once more.

The monster across from him shrugged and shooed him off. "o’ course, challenge is a challenge, I’ll tex’ ya to meet up again." His eyes stayed focused on Papyrus as he gathered his garbage and thanked the other for such a nice brunch. Papyrus racing out of there after throwing his trash away in the can. Hurried off towards Undyne's home, nearly slipping on the snowy path but he managed to catch himself and press on, as always. The other monster chuckled softly and rose from his own chair, time to do some shopping.

\--

Sans' steps faltered as he walked up the wooden porch steps. The cabin had been passed down through his family and had always been in good shape. Papyrus and he both pitched in to keep the place intact for when they needed time away from each other. Looking back to the driveway, he noticed his car had made tracks in the snow leading to where he parked. He clutched his duffel bag to his chest nervously, he had stayed here many times before but had stopped staying alone all together after the Christmas incidents. He knew his brother wouldn't let him back into their house right now though, not when he smelled, "like a rotting skunk," as his brother had put it. 

He shivered and then glanced to the sky, it was noon but he could remember the look on his brothers face when Sans woke up that morning; drooling in his sheets, clutching his pillow, his brother had cringed at the smell in the room. Sans had some relief when he left knowing his brother wasn’t aware of why he was in such a state. 

The skeleton dug around in his sweater pocket and shakily brought a key to the doorknob, unlocking it and listening as the creaking old door opened. He found himself standing inside the cozy log cabin, that had only one bedroom and a bathroom. Sighing he closed the door, slumping back against it as a shudder made its way through his body. He dropped his duffel bag on the cold hardwood floor and shut his eyes taking in deep, calming breaths, fisting the key in the palm of his hand. 

The cabin smelled clean, familiar, like pine and cider. His brother always cleaned the place after every visit. He cleared his head with the familiarity of the fresh scents, then shook it slightly as he made his way to the table in the kitchen. He set the key down and went to see what they had left over in the fridge. 

Papyrus had stayed here last, of course, not even two weeks ago with god knows who. The fridge was sort of bare but he had expected that. Going shopping for food had been uncomfortable enough with the looks he was given as he was in early sub heat. Sans decided to make the few trips in and out of the small cabin, bringing in groceries after turning on the lights in the kitchen and family room. 

The small skeleton put all the perishable foods away and left everything else out on the counter, the chore becoming to much in his state even if he wasn't a lazy bones. He eyes a box of cheez-it, snatching it up he wandered to the couch and opened up the box. Pulling out his phone from the shorts he was wearing and texted Papyrus that he had made it safely. He turned his phone off and set it to the side afterwards to snack on his prize, before easing into a small nap.

It was around a hour and a half later when Sans awoke from the feeling of burning up. He stripped out of his sweater and made his way into the bedroom, dragging along his bag, setting it on the dresser. His sweater had been left on the ground next to the bed, as he flopped down on top. The bedroom had light oak walls and the same hardwood floor as the rest of the house, the furniture and bed were made out of the same walnut wood and the bed was sturdy and had to weigh about a hundred pounds itself. 

Sans nuzzled into the soft duvet, feeling up the blanket that was folded next to his face. He cracked an eye open staring at the pillow, licking his broad teeth as he managed to shimmy out of the rest of his clothes, leaving only the present from R on. He had kept it, surprising himself, but it was helping with his heat. It felt as if he wore nothing but it also kept him feeling secure in a way, lightly he traced over the lace and blushed at matching blue at the feeling against his bones. Giving in he ended up grabbing the pillow and moved it between his femurs, slowly starting to rock on it. 

Groaning in relief at the touch to his burning magic, he pushed down into the soft, fluffy material. The lace being pushed into his soaked folds was a stimulation he enjoyed, until he realized that he had felt it before. Thick boney fingers pressing against the lace, rubbing over his wet lips through the material. Sans startled slightly at the flash of red eyes in his mind and groaned. “damn it!” Trying again he cleared his head, rubbing up against the pillow again, moving one hand down to rub at his clit harshly, needing to get relief.

He began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder than before, the stimulation not getting him anywhere, just making him need more. He needed to be filled, he lowered his head down and moved his other hand to his folds, thrusting in three fingers at once. It wasn’t enough, it wasn't like having the thick red cock inside him, scraping along his walls with a perfect fit. Screaming he shoved his face into the pillow, tears dripping down his face slowly as the pain became stronger with every thrust, and every stray thought.

Pulling the pillow out, he raised his hips and pinched his clit harshly, the three fingers still thrusting deeply inside. He couldn't get off, Large fingers teasing him wider, curling into the bundle of nerves perfectly, A voice whispering next to his skull, “yer doin’ so good for me sansy.” stretching him wider and putting a slight pressure on his clit. His dreams merging with the actual events, he was hornier than ever but he didn't have what he needed to finish himself off. He sobbed, this is going to be a long heat if he can't get himself off at all. Red eyes and sharp teeth smirking at him, “yer mine sansy, only mine.” The growl sent shivers up Sans’ spine even now.

\--

The large monster had managed to drive to the cabin that evening, following the signal he had in his car that tracked his little mate’s phone. It was quite a ways out but the smaller was worth any trip and there was a lot of privacy out here. He felt wound up as he imagined his mate all alone, not to mention in heat. He knew for certain he would spoil the pretty little skeleton, especially with it being Valentine's day. He had quite a few things in the trunk of his car for the occasion, most were clothes for himself and some snacks he though Sans might like. 

Was he obsessed with the smaller? He could laugh at that, this had gone way past obsessions by now. He wasn't obsessed with those blue eyes, or those small smooth bones, nor even the pretty magic he showed. No he wasn't obsessed. He was in fucking love with Sans, completely head over heels. He planned to show it in any way he could, be it murder, sex, or food, however the little one wanted him too, he would do it. 

With that thought in mind the monster turned down an unpaved driveway, going all the way down. His headlights were on as it was getting dark fairly early. Red eye lights glanced at the muddy tire tracks in the snow before him, slightly filled in with the fresh dusting of snow. His little pet had been here for a few hours, enough to make him more needy and more willing for stimulation. That ever present smirk widened slightly, finally pulling up behind the others car, placing his own in park as he scanned the area. Seeing nothing alarming, he climbed out and began into walk the perimeter of the cabin, making sure no one was around and that there were no traps or cameras in the area.

Deeming it free and clear, he made his way back to the car to unload his bags to the porch in one trip, leaving the door unlocked as they were in the middle of nowhere. The large monster made his way up the slippery steps and to the door finding it to be unlocked. He snorted and opened the door, stepping inside to the rather cold cabin dropping his bags by the door. Listening closely he could hear the echoes of whining coming from the bedroom and smiled, closing the door he spoke quietly, “must ‘ave been expectin’ me.” The large monster locked the door and walked towards the bedroom door, pulling off his coat and leaving it on the back of the couch.

The large monster approached the bedroom door and leaned in for a moment, he heard a sobbing moan and he groaned deeply in response, head hitting the door softly he felt his magic respond. “fuck, all ready fer me.” Reaching up he pushed open the door and the sight was both alarming and arousing at the same time.

Sans’ pelvis up in the air facing the door, three fingers deep in his dripping blue cunt, the lacey thong pushed to the side, his other hand braced on the headboard as Sans cried out, “please please please, fuck I need to cum, please let me cum.” tears pouring down his face, the large monster could see he was struggling.

The big monster approached slowly, dropping his pants and kicking them off, his fully erect cock sprung from it’s prison and he groaned. “come on precious, cum fer me.” Red eyes let out a deep rumble from behind the small skeleton, merely a foot away from the bed. He watched the others face as the SansUNDERTALE™ gasped out, eyes scrunched shut, still completely unaware of the intruder that was in the room. 

Sans was so close, the voice echoing through his head, but it sounds so real, telling him to cum for him. He pulled his fingers out and harshly thrust them into the lace and dragged over his clit, with a scream he finally came. It was a weak climax and he began to sob, he got no relief from it, he wished the other monster was here. “p-please, you need to fuck me, please fill me up. i need you!” Sans couldn’t help crying out, he hoped that the other knew he was in heat because he realised he could not get through this one without him.

The large monster moaned at the begging the other was doing, he licked his teeth, hungry for his little mate. He knelt down carefully, sharp fingers hooking into the lace and tearing a hole through it as quietly as possible. Leaning close he breathed deep, inhaling the most beautiful scent he has ever smelt and chuckling internally when remembering his brothers description. Then without pause shoved his broad tongue deep into Sans magic and flicked his thumb over the still lace covered nub, giving him a little relief from the strain he has clearly gone through.

The hand Sans used to play with himself shot down to grasp the mattress as his other hand gripped tighter onto the headboard, he let out a loud pleasured scream at the sudden intrusion. Building up quickly, now with real stimulation and the tingle of magic touching magic, Sans came again quickly, moaning loudly and muttering curses. Once the tremors stopped ripping through him he collapsed into the mattress face first and took in a deep steadying breath before peaking one eye out to look directly into the eye lights of his captor? Rapist? Lover? He wasn’t sure anymore.

The larger looked into those hazy white eye lights and smiled gently at the smaller, with blue excess dripping down his chin. “heya sansy, thought ya could use a han’.” He licked his teeth clean, red glowing tongue swiping those sharp fangs and teasing the smaller at the sight. He watched as Sans shuddered, not sure if it was at the sight, his voice or just aftershocks of his intense orgasm.

The smaller carefully moved to lay on his side while coming down from the high, keeping his eyes focused on the monster grinning at him. “how'd you find me?” Sans pondered in a mumble gulping a little as the monster made his way onto the bed. He still looked weary of the skeleton looming over him.

“sweetheart, i ‘ave my ways. ya shoul’ know better than ta keep yerself cooped up in such a state when ya got me ‘ere ta take care o’ ya.” he wrapped his arms around the blue eyed skeleton who jumped slightly at the touch, ending up only to sigh, melting into his arms as he massaged down Sans’ spinal cartridge moving down towards the lower lumbar.

Sans nuzzled into the fabric of the man’s undershirt and sighed, “i should have realised you would find out, but it’s not like i can just call you. you didn't exactly leave your phone number.” Sans chuckled softly at the thought of being raped and then finding the rapist phone number listed in his phone contacts under Naughty Santa. How would someone logically react to something like that, clearly not beg for them to help fuck ‘em through a heat, that's for sure.

“oh? did ya want mah number sansy?” kissing the top of Sans’ skull and shifting a bit awkwardly as he was still painfully hard. He kept himself at bay for now because for once the other was really trying to converse with him, instead of escaping him. His chest rumbled softly at the thought of Sans calling him over, to hang out or for a quick fuck, it was a pleasing thought. “i’ll give it ta ya when we’re done.” 

His hands teased down lower on the other, feeling the lacey fabric on their pelvis he couldn't help the small laugh that left him, “ya really like them lacey thin’s don’ ya. wearin’ one the firs’ time and now wearin’ the one I got ya. i’s a good look.” The rumbling grew louder as Sans hid his face in the monster's undershirt. His arms tightened around his mate, waiting for the smaller to talk.

Taking a deep breath, the blue eyed skeleton got the courage to speak. “The first time was for a dare. I-I'm only wearing these because.. because of the heat.” voice trailing off as ‘R’ rolled onto his back, moving Sans to lay on his ribs. 

The red girth was pressed up against the slick opening that Sans’ heat had made in preparation. He grinned lazily watching the other stutter and slightly wiggle his hips back onto the member. The Red could feel the juices from his little mate, sliding over his length, lubing him up in his squirming. A small grunt of arousal passing his teeth as he stared at the others flushed face, closing in and licking gently over his blunt teeth, kissing softly and easing the smaller into a sweet and tender kiss.

Sans readily accepted the large tongue into his mouth, intertwining it with his own shorter one. Moaning into the kiss, he ground his hips down softly and started to whine, “please, help. please, please fuck me,” his heat building back up deep in his core. Remembering his fail at riding him the first time he whimpered softly, “sorry i can't ride you. i'm not good at this.” 

“i's ‘aight sweetheart, ya jus’ worry ‘bout how yer gonna walk afta this.” A soft rumbling purr was ripped from Sans at that making the other purroud. He placed a few more kisses on Sans’ blushing face, moving around once again to have his mate laying under him. “yer so perfect, sansy. der's no one in da whole world who shines brighter than ya.” he kissed his precious boy as he spoke, leaving the other breathless and panting at the praise.

Sans began to get more heated with every kiss, thrusting up to the others pelvis, trying to get some friction. He started to whine into the kisses and gripped the larger monster ribs through his shirt, panting, he started to caress the bone beneath his hands, feeling how the other was built. This was new territory and he was going to explore it, but he was getting a bit desperate and decided to lick along the collar bone to speed things along. Biting down around the bone, he gave a small suck before releasing and licking the small indents.

The larger monster keened under the attention to his bones, hips stuttering above the other and groaned, “a’ight sweetheart, le’s do dis.” Leaning down to nuzzle Sans’ neck he lined up his cock with the slick waiting entrance, slowly easing himself into the opening. Moaning he as managed to slide all the way to the hilt without any resistance, “see sansy, ya were made jus’ fer me. perfec’ fit.” He remained seated for a moment because no matter how easy the fit, it’s better to be prepared.

He enjoyed be this close to his mate. Being surrounded by him was something the larger would never be tired of. The pleasurable face Sans made was more than enough to get him moving, loving how he was being touched by his little lover with want instead of the usual rejection he was used to getting. He could see himself with this skeleton forever, he just hoped the little skeleton could love him too.

After a moment to settle, he noticed his little pet start to squirm, thrusting his hips up, moaning softly. The small voice whining out to him, “move sir, please.” the little one groaned and if the larger was having trouble restraining himself before, hearing the small needy whines definitely made it hard to hold back now. Grunting slightly he pulled back and then thrust back in harshly to gauge the others reaction.

Sans was getting impatient, but as soon as the member tried to pulled back immediately regretting his decision for movement, whining more until it slammed back home and he moaned openly. Every time bringing the same reaction until Sans was tearing up and gasping a sting of loud moans, gripping the largers’ ribs tightly as he whined out, “more sir, please harder.” 

‘R’ got the message loud and very persuasively, eagerly picking up his rhythm. Pulling one leg to wrap around his pelvis and the other pushed up against Sans’ ribs, he start hitting deeper and faster. The moans only got louder and the string of needy whispered curses were making his mind blank in need to help his little mate. R glanced down watching as his thick red cock slid in and out of the drenched blue folds, groaning at the sight of his now purple cock sliding in and out of the others magic, his movement faltered and his thrust hit sharper than normal. Sans screamed out momentarily, gasping he looked to see if he hurt his pet, only to hear the scream die down into a repeated muttering of, “again, please again~.”

They were both seeing stars now the larger monster was plowing into him with an eager sharpness, both panting moaning messes, the slick magic coating sans, surrounding the larger in that intoxicating scent, (yeah screw Papyrus’s opinion) R was in absolute heaven and he was never leaving this monster again. Sans’ walls began to flutter around him, pulling deeper, Sans was close again, but he wanted to drag this out some more. Pulling out fully he grabbed the small whining skeleton and flipped him over to plant his face into the mattress and pelvis on display. Holding Sans there for a moment to enjoy the glistening purple view that was wiggling in his face, chuckling softly. “hold on tight sansy.”

Before Sans could react the large monster leaned over him, completely enveloping him in his size, then thrust in harshly. Sans scrambled and caught hold of the head board tightly, “fuck!” he shouted in bliss, giving a fully body shiver at being completely surrounded by the monster. This monster that has never harmed him, and never actually come after him with ill intention, just cared for him, teased him and fucked him really good twice. He let out a wanton moan and tried to thrust back into the other, but he couldn’t keep up to the pace and power of R. He was close, so close it was intoxicating, so close he coul…. His clit was pressed and he screamed his release clamping down on the thick girth seated inside, the large monster still stroking his clit through his orgasm.

R smiled, panting, he stilled once the others walls convulsed around him, holding him in place, he waited patiently for the other to come back down before he rumbled his chest on the others spine and began to thrust harshly again. The moans that were escaping his small lover were enough to push him on, one hand caressing his spine moved up and grabbed the back of the smallers’ neck holding him down, the other hand gripping his pelvis, pulling it back roughly with every thrust. “ya like tha’ sansy, like when i pin ya down an’ fuck ya from behin’. ya like when im rough with ya.” they weren’t real questions but he felt the smaller nod along with them and keen below him, his purr stuttering under his moans.

Sans gasped when a very sensitive bundle of nerves was pressed into and cried out, “Rr-! Rrrrrr.” wanting to call out his lovers name. 

This however, made the monster frown, thinking his good boy was growling at him, so he pressed his weight into the small skeleton and growled back. “yer tryin’ ta stop me?” 

Sans shook his head panting heavily, “..nh..name..” he all but mewled out, hands tightening on the headboard.

R’s deep chuckles slowly shifted into a pleased purr. “m’names red sweetheart.. say it. say my name.” When he finally does, it came out soft and sweet. Sans started to chant his name over and over quietly, riling him up further. Red slammed into the little cunt. “ f-fuck...yea, that’s it love, louder! let everyone know yer mine!” 

Through the torturing pace Red set, he felt himself getting close and growled near Sans skull, “ya ready ta cum again for me.” another nod and a groan sounded out. The larger purred and smirked, “good boi sansy. we’re gunna cum together when i tell ya, got it?” another moan and a sharp nod, he leaned down, replacing the hand on Sans’ neck with his tongue as he licked along the bone softly when his mark was starting to show more with every time he left it. Groaning loudly he muttered, “cum for me sansy.” Before he moaned deeply, sinking his teeth into the mark once again and seating himself inside the smaller skeleton. As his first rope of hot cum hit Sans’ walls and he felt the smaller monster’s walls clamp down and milk him for all he had, he gave it up willingly. 

After he had no more cum to give he pulled out his dick and watched the mixed juices pour out in a thick purple ooze, running down quivering femurs. Quickly he grabbed his small mate and pulled him into be the little spoon, caressing and kissing him gently he smiled, “i gotcha sansy i gotcha, ya just res’.” He let his rumbling purr vibrate through the worn out body, coaxing him to sleep. Red sighed and glanced at the time, a little past 1am, they had been at it for at least five hours already. 

Once the smaller was deeply asleep he got up to grab some supplies for his little needy mate, for when he wakes up again. Grabbing some water bottles, some fruit and a couple granola bars he made his way back to bed, placing them on the nightstand. He climbed in, wrapping around his little mate, pulling the blanket up and falling into a quick sleep, knowing he needed to get as much as he could when he could.


	2. i like bubble butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk feels and get feeled. An take a bath, that too.

Sans was uncomfortable, well no that wasn’t right, he was very comfortable, something large wrapped around him, touching all of his sensitive areas at once. The heat was building and that was uncomfortable, he began to whimper, shifting slightly as his eyes opened. Seeing the large bony arm wrapped around his ribcage he purred softly, “Red.” he spoke breathily, testing the name and smiling. Rolling over, he noticed that Red was still deeply asleep and his body shivered at the sight of the large monsters features relaxed for once. He reached up and caressed his cheek softly, “mmm… pretty.” he muttered, then shifted when his cunt throbbed with need again.

Whining he looked down and noticed that Red’s magic was still present and semi hard. It must be an automatic reaction to his heat scent. Sans smirked, pulling himself carefully out of the embrace and crawling lower on the bed. Licking over his teeth at the soft red glow, eyes glancing back for a moment before he leaned over and licked slowly along the shaft, dipping his tongue into the small hole at the top of the spongy head. “mmn, cinnamon.” he found after last time, he really liked the taste of cinnabuns and been eating them everyday. Red had moaned slightly but he was still asleep, which was perfect for what Sans planned.

Leaning down, he licked over the length again and began to pump the base with his small hand to harden the other for the task. Sans then takes as much of the dick as far as possible into his mouth, moaning softly around the length. Sucking hard on the way back up, to pull as much of that spicy taste as possible and drink it down happily. Red grunts in his sleep, slowly starting to wake up, but still lightly sleeping. A sudden shiver running through Sans soul when Red moans out, urging him on, Sans purrs around the cock and roughly flicks his tongue down and over the small hole at the tip. 

Red began to stir, trying to get his eyes to focus, but hazing at another rough flick over the sensitive tip of magic, tilting his head back he moaned out. “fuck, sweetheart.” finally able to look down he sees hazy heart eyelights staring back up at him, mouth wrapped around his cock and the blue tongue working over the tip. His hips buck as he groans out, that sight was going to have him worked up for the rest of his life, hello perma boner. Taking in a shuddering breath, he pets over Sans’ skull, “i’m close sansy, fuck… you smell good.” thrusting softly into the smaller skeletons eager and now relaxed throat, tongue pressing against him as he unconsciously helped him out. Moans getting louder as he continues, growing closer and closer to his peak as the other tightened his mouth around the thick girth and began to moan in response to the treatment.

Sans, becoming impatient, groaned deeply with a slight hum before scraping his teeth along the glowing magic as he squeezed Reds pelvis. The way Red moaned and fell back to lie down showing him how much he liked it, repeated the motion before giving an especially hard suck. Doing this one more time, he felt large hands grab the back of his head and shove him all the way down the cawck. Red releasing into the back of his throat as Sans eagerly swallowed it all down greedily, moaning gently, eyes closed and focused on every drop. As the larger attempted to pull him off as the small monster continued to suck on the limp dick. When he finally pulled back he lapped at the tip trying to coax out more.

Red cried out slightly and tried to pull Sans off again, “ahh sensitive, sansy. i need ta refuel first love. then i can mate ya properly.” He rumbled to the other, finally getting Sans to release his dick from his mouth and pull him up to the pillow, kissing him softly, cuddling up to the smaller. “ya need ta refuel too.” Red murmured before turning and grabbing a water bottle and deciding the apple was the safer fruit from the banana, handed them to Sans before grabbing his own. Finally having something to eat after nearly 18 hours since Sans had nibble the cheez it.

He watched as Sans savored the food and chugged the water bottle. Humming he glanced over his lover with a sweet smile, adoring the relaxed state he was in despite his still summoned cunt. The two of them were filthy as well but he would deal with that in a bit. For now Sans needed all the nourishment and relief Red could provide for him.

Once Sans was satisfied with the food, Red slowly grazed his hand down every bone in his reach, memorizing each one and kissing the smaller skeleton, whom was quivering in the soft pleasures he was given. He watched as Red mapped him out, ever so slightly helping guide Red's hand just so he would touch Sans in the most sensitive areas of his small bones. His cherry red tongue hung out in a focused manner, teasing the more sensitive areas with as much care as he could muster without letting his urges take over. Needing the smaller to feel exactly what his intentions were. 

Mind clouded with need from the torturous hands, Sans purred out in want, shuddering in advance as he felt Red move over and take care of him in the best of ways. Kind words were whispered near his skull and soft sighs were heard as he was looked down upon. Hands traced all over him, making their way down to his open legs. His voice warbled with pleasantries and excitement when Red finally glossed over his clit. 

The other hand gave Red leverage, those eyes brightening as Sans trilled for more. "ya feelin' good sansy?" He questioned as his fingers went back to the small bud, caressing it in quick circular motions. "cause yer lookin' like a snack yerself." Mumbling the last part he grinned slightly at making his lover blush. 

Nodding sharply Sans slightly lifted his hips up, chasing after the warm feeling that passed through him. "f-feels so good Red," he gulped and clutched onto the sheets beneath him. "thank you~" softly rumbling to the other, Sans looked slightly bashful as the monster above him seemed to stutter a bit at the sincerity in his voice. Turning his head the shy skeleton spread his legs more, hoping it was more than enough for an invitation. 

A digit was pressed into Sans slowly with no other words uttered. Neither wanting to ruin the moment they were having. Red’s soul stuttered and small beads of sweat forming on his skull as he felt up the insides of the other’s cunt, not too quick to add a second digit. Wanting to take his time, Red moved his unoccupied hand into the smallers, intertwining their fingers. The precious little hand was almost too much to bare in his much larger scarred hands. 

Sans hiccuped in pleasure as the monster loved up on him, giving him indescribable feelings of rapture. Not much was being done to him but it was enough to get him somewhere, especially when the third finger was breaching inside, causing his magic to flutter around the hard digits. Every move meticulous, bringing him into that state of utter bliss, squeezing the warm bony hand he was holding. 

Red brought them both in for a slow kiss, noting how pliant Sans was for the affection. Letting their tongues mingle, neither really going for dominance. It was new for Red, soft sex had never been his thing but with Sans it just felt so right. He slowly slid his fingers back out only to replace them with his length, rocking his hips slower than ever between the blue lips, guiding it in after a small moment of hesitation. 

His slick hand made its way to Sans' other one, holding on to the delicate, trembling phalanges. The small lover mewling in delight as he was penetrated, rumbling deeply at the sound he stayed still, rubbing small circles into the small hand he held with his own thumb. The sounds filled the air between them, making them both smile. 

While looking up at the smile Sans tilted his head, offering up what he had to give to the other in his lust filled state. His breath hitched as the monster above gave soft little nips to his clavicle, not enough for it to hurt in anyway. Sans felt nothing but the luxury of self indulgence as he closed his eyes at the notion. The tenderness the other showed tickled the blue soul within him, devoting himself for more of that feeling he slowly started to rock his hips. 

Red followed along with the pace that was set for him, breathing in his lovers scent but his eyes stayed open, concentrating so he wouldn't break the fragile trust he was earning. He was showing himself to be in control in the most simplest of ways, by not losing himself to the heat and letting Sans lead. 

Sloppy kisses were placed all over the sweet blue eyed skele, bringing the smaller closer to his climax as Red rocked with him. Red had known exactly where to aim as well to get Sans to clench around him. It got him to groan while he peppered Sans with love nearly drooling at the sight of his mate when the blue flush returned, signaling that his little mate was close to his climax. 

He dragged it out though, kissing away any present tears the other had formed. Knowing it wasn't in pain but impatience. They were both growing impatient, so Sans moved his hips along faster, purring as Red followed suite. Red's eyes ended up focused on the face beneath him as his lover tipped over the first time that morning. He groaned hearing those sweet moans falling out of the pretty mouth Sans had. Kissing the other as his thrusts dragged out a bit more, neading those walls to pulsate around his girth as he ultimately filled his quivering skele who was now melting into the bed. 

Red carefully pulled out and brought Sans into his arms, holding onto him and giving his skull sweet kisses as cum lazily seeped out of Sans and onto the sheets of the bed. "i thin' i's time fer a bath sweetheart." Carrying the quiet purring skeleton to the connecting bathroom only to place him on the toilet as he started a warm bath for the two. 

Sans watched with lidded eyes as Red raced out of the room only to come back a minute later with a bottle in his hands. While the bath was filling a small smile graced his face when the larger monster added bubbles to it, smelling of roses and coconut. The smell had him closing his eyes and slouching over, he was picked up with ease and felt himself being slowly lowered into the tub. His skull rested on the sternum of the monster holding him, who was now slowly washing Sans' tired bones. 

He would have fallen back asleep if it were not for his mind becoming restless with questions. He hummed and cracked a socket open to look up at the other, only to see Red staring back with adoration. "you shou' take a picture.. it'll last longer." Sans mumbled, nuzzling his creepy admirer.

"tha's fer later. der's no way 'm lookin' away righ' now." A soapy hand cleaned the back of Sans' skull making him close his eye again and melt at the touch. Giant phalanges knead into the his bones, easing away the aches throughout his body while simultaneously washing off some of the ‘slime’. A gentle cloth lightly ran across the mark on his vertebrae, cleaning the pooled, dried magic while sending a tingle through his spine. 

Sans sunk slightly lower into the warm water and the other’s embrace, moaning slightly as he felt all the tensions ease out of his body, leaving him feeling boneless. Sighing, he lazily played with the bubbles and looked away from his lover, “why did you choose me Red?” he had thought on it many times, “why do you keep coming back to me? you raped me that first Christmas, were you planning to keep coming for me?” the bubbles and water filled the ridges in his bones, calming him slightly at how warm it was, making it easier to talk. 

Red hummed at Sans’ questions, not thinking too hard about them but wanting to give an honest answer as well, “i did plan on comin’ back fer ya. i wanna be able ta wake up ta those blue eyes every mornin’, yer everythin’ ta me. der's no pinpointin’ the moment i fell fer ya, it’s jus’ impossible keepin’ away from ya.” the words were as sincere as he could be. Pulling Sans back up he started washing the femurs of the other, careful of his sansitive pelvis.

Sans let out a sigh after the monster spoke and cleaned him some more. “and.. you aren't gonna stop are you?” he questioned, reaching up to Red’s face and touching his cheekbone gently. “you scare me at times... you know that right? You.. you don't hurt me, sure. but you've hurt others.” Sans gulped and sat up a bit straighter. “how can I trust someone like you?” his hand stayed on the others cheekbone and Red leaned into the touch slightly. 

Red let out a deflating sigh and turned to kiss the small hand touching him. “sweetheart, i'd do wha'ever i’ takes ta wake up next ta ya each mornin’. i'd move tha mountains if i coul',” mumbling against the hand and glanced at the other who looked unsure. “if ya gave me a chance, i coul’ show ya.” he added on, hugging the smaller with his other arm. 

The hand pulled back from his cheekbone and Sans gulped, gently clenching onto the hard, scratching up the ribs in front of him. “you've given me so many restless nights Red.. sometimes I wake up crying because of you.” a stray tear fell down his puffy scrunched up face and that tear was wiped away with little shushing being thrown at him. “i just want- i want something real ya know?” he choked out before hiding his face so Red wouldn't wipe away the tears that continued to fall. 

“i wan’ a real relationship w-with no fear of someone dyin’ around me. i-innocent people-” he hiccuped as he was held and trying to be comforted. “i-if you really do l-love me or like me then at least promise not to kill!” heaving the last part out his bones rattled lightly, intimidated when the monster holding him froze. Tentatively his big blue teary eyes looked up into the timorous red ones. 

“ya jus’ wan’ me ta stop killin’?” Red inquired, “Sans, i won’ kill anyone if ya promise ta be mine.” he was ecstatic when his little mate nodded, albeit riddled with confusion. “i wanna hear ya say it sansy, say yer mine,” he implored, sitting up straight in the tub. 

Swallowing, Sans nodded once again and pulled back slightly, wiping the tears from his sockets and lightly sniffling. “if you promise from now on you won't kill a single soul, i will be yours. y-your boyfriend that is.” he seemed shocked all it took was a little waterworks and pleads to make the larger kneel to his words. 

Reds face lit up at the words and he let out the rumbling purr in response, nuzzling into Sans momentarily before pulling back and looking over his small mate. “ya should pro’lly be gettin’ ou’ a da wate’ now sweethear’. lets maybe talk over some more limits, yea’?” Red spoke carefully, deciding that if he was going to earn Sans’ trust, he was going to do it properly. “‘den we can ge’ ta know each othe’.” 

Red stood and slowly lowered himself to help ease the small skeleton out of the tub, being mindful of the bruises the other had from last night. Wrapping Sans in a fluffy towel and walking with him to the bedroom, pulling the dirty sheets to lay some new, fresh sheets down before the next wave of heat hit him.

Sans watched smiling softly, but nervously fidgeting, he was dating his stalker. Yeah he’s fucked up, but Red genuinely seems to care and that’s good, right? Gnawing on his ‘lip’ and fiddling with his round phalanges he watched the other clean off the bed for them to be comfortable. Sans eyelights looked over the form of the other, before licking his teeth, at least his stalker was attractive unlike some creeps could be. Forget that - his mate is fucking hot and powerful. Sans moved over to his mate running his small hands along the others thick ribs and taking in the sheer size of him.

Red turned and looked at the small, groppy, skeleton and smiled, picking him up then moving to the bed. He set himself propped up against the wall and placed Sans on his lap so the other could continue the explorations while they talked. He himself ended up softly caressing up and down the others spine, over his scapula then back in soothing motions. “ya comfy sansy?” he asked, watching his mate relax in the position. A shy nod was given to him in return, “tha's good.” kissing the flustered skeleton he kept his hands on the porcelain bones, cooing at how Sans purred at the motions.

“i didn't take you for a cuddler..” Sans looked up, not expecting eyes to be on him, watching him relax. He turned his head away and smiled lightly when a kiss was brought to his cheekbone. Humming he closed his eyes and rested his skull on the shoulder in front of him.

“‘m not usually, bu’ fer yer i don’ mind i' one bit.” Red mumbled softly as his mate slowly melted into him, taking a deep breath he rumbled softly, easing into the comfort of the pillows against his spine. He lazily watched Sans drift off for awhile, kissing the flushed skull before letting his own rest against it. He didn't want to ruin the moment, he truly didn't but he had a feeling that if they didn't talk about boundaries now, then he would avoid it as much as possible later. He let out a slow sigh and rubbed the back of Sans skull. 

“sweethear’ before yer heat kicks back up, ya got anythin’ ta ge’ off yer chest?” he glanced away awkwardly, having never been in a relationship like this before. His soul was doing nervous flips for some reason while waiting for the smaller skeleton to answer; wondering if Sans was going to make any harsh demands his way that he wouldn't be able to promise. He could only be so lenient with the other, so if he was asked not to visit or asked to hide their relationship then Red would tell him straight up that he wouldn't be able to follow those rules. 

The blue eyed skeleton had no plans of the sort though. Instead as he purred away against the large monster, that was sweetly holding him in place, he found it difficult to really come up with anything at the moment. The demand that Red not kill anyone had already been made, so he thought things over for a few minutes, blissfully unaware of the anxiousness that the larger was displaying. Cracking an eye open he glanced up once again and smiled, “i'd like a proper date. no more umm.. mindless fucks. got it?”

He couldn't fight the soft blue blush marking his face at the memories of the past few holidays. Denying that it felt good had gotten him nowhere, but they had the chance to put it in the past. 

“...a date huh?” Red grinned, thinking of a few places he could take Sans to. Knowing a few places to take his mate to, it would go swimmingly. “i c'n take ya on a date.” at least he had an excuse to show off his little lover in public. The rumbles grew louder, making Sans chuckle at the feeling. 

“i can't wait then.” small arms wrapped around Red, bringing him into a warm hug. “i've got a few rules though too, don't think i'm letting you off easy my burrito grande.” pressing a shy kiss to the others jaw, Sans smiled loving the sound Red made after he said that. He had eaten not too long ago but it had been a very long night for both of them, food was secondary thought in his mind right now. 

Red coughed slightly after making that embarrassing groan, “‘aight my lil’ purrito, wha's yer rules?” anxious once again, though the last request was simple and something he looked forward to. A few beads of sweat formed on his skull and he wiped them away quickly and moved his hand back down to hold onto the smiling skele. 

“i ask that you call or text me before you come over to my place, no more sneaking in at night.” he started off. It would help him in the long run if he wasn't spooked by the sudden appearance of ol’ red eyes. “i’d also like it if you respect my boundaries.. so if i ask for some space, or ask you to stop something, i expect you to do so.” gulping afterwards he stared into Red’s eyes, relaxing when he saw understanding beneath the surface of the ruby reds. 

A lingering kiss was placed on Sans’ skull after he spoke, “‘course, i’ll respec’ yer space ‘n everythin’ else sweehear’. lemme know if ya need anythin’ ‘n i'll make sure yer set fer life.” his voice, as rough as it was, was soothing and trustworthy. His dimly lit soul seemed to soar when the blue eye lights he was looking into turned to small hearts. “beautiful…” he murmured and slowly began to place smooches of care across the fragile bones before him. 

His mouth went dry when the sharp toothed skele spoke, leaving him happy and feeling like he accomplished something today. His magic stirred slightly as he was kissed, leaving him in a state of want, but too lazy at the moment to do anymore vigorous activities. He'd much rather try to get to know the big bag o’ bones in front of him than romp in the sheets, they'd have time for that later anyway. 

Snorting a little when said bones caressed his scapula, he hoped the larger didn't notice, but he absolutely did. The large phalanges grazed over the sensitive spot again and Sans jumped a little, covering his mouth as a laugh tried to escape him. “s-stop, don't t-touch there.” stuttering he was unable to move around much as the other large hand kept him in place. Before he could blink he was being pinned to the bed once more by an evil grinning monster whose hands were moving up to both of the sensitive areas. 

“don’ touch where sansy?~ ya mean… here!” Red attacked his mates scapulas, grinning wider as the blue eyed monster broke out in laughter. His pleas of ‘stops’ and ‘imma pee’ went unheard by the cackling mad man. The small bones under him squirmed as he tried desperately to get away from the abuse of the tickling, kicking and lightly clawing at the ribs above him. Red was having none of it though; he never knew a skeleton could be ticklish, he certainly wasn't, though there was a strange sense of glee and pride when he saw Sans bursting out with uncontrollable laughter and strings of light hearted curses. He only stopped when tears finally filled his mates eyes, leaving him panting and softly giggling from the experience. 

“look a’ chu, flushed ‘n smilin’. i’ shoul’ always be tha’ way.” Red breathed out and held onto the others quivering mandible, bringing him in for a slow kiss. Both monsters smiling and wrapping their arms around one another. As it should always be Red thought, protecting his lover and showering him with adoration. The kiss didn't last as long as he had hoped it would though, he was the one to pull away and look the smaller over. Watching him pant lightly and hug him a bit tighter. 

“‘s much ‘s i love ya clingin’ ta me, i thin’ ya need a lil’ more in ya b‘fore yer heat kicks inta overdrive.” satisfaction rose up within him as he planned something for his sweetheart, he just had to separate from the little minx for a moment so he could grab the surprise though. That was proving to be highly difficult as the small monster clung onto him like a lifeline.

“d-don't we have snacks?” he glanced around and saw the few snacks on the nightstand. He would've been fine with a granola bar of two but he watched as Red shook his head with a smile. 

“‘s valentine's ‘ay. I go’ ya somethin’ sweeter” placing a little kiss between Sans’ eyes he tried to get up.

Sans calmed slightly, though shivers passed through him every few moments. He barely registered that he was clinging tightly to Red, not letting him up to get said sweet food. “o-oh, hehe sorry..” letting go of the red eyed monster he smiled, watching him pull away slowly.

Red huffed, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth his mate provided but remembering why he needed to anyway. Stretching slightly as he made his way towards one of his duffle bags, opening it up, he retrieved a red velvet heart shaped box and another water bottle, as well as a smaller, black, square box. He rubbed his thumb over the black box for a moment before turning and walking back to the bed. 

“‘aight, so i wanted ta give this ta ya today. ya don’ have ta accept i’ ‘er anythin’ but i thought ya might've liked it..” he drawled on looking a bit fidgety and nervous as he reached out to give the smaller box to a confused little skeleton. 

“you didn't have to get me anything-” gulping he took the box anyway, hoping it wasn't a ring because that would be awkward. 

Seeing the discomfort on his mates face, he scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes, “it ain't gonna hurt ya… jus'- open it.” he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine when Sans gulped again and finally opened it. The blue eyed skele looked pleasantly surprised and he looked up to the larger monster, throwing his arms around him.

“thank you Red!” he hugged the large monster tightly, pulling back only to look at the gift once more. It was a bracelet with small love hearts on the silver chain. It looked fairly simple but that wasn't all. Sans had seen bracelets like these before, he cupped the box and held it up to his eye socket, watching as the little hearts glowed in the dark. 

Having been surprised by the hug, a soft yet powerful rumble left from the red eyed monster. He loved watching his mate smile, he would be sure to take a picture of it sometime, in a pure moment where Sans just radiated happiness. “lemme put i’ on ya.” he scooted closer on the bed and let his lover place the box in his hand. Fishing the small bracelet out he carefully hooked it around the warm wrist and kissed the hand it connected to. “yer all set sweethear’, i’ looks gorgeous on ya.” 

Beaming at the compliment Sans wiggled his way onto Red's lap, “thank you~ it's perfect Romeo.” he was purring against the ribs of the other. 

“speak nothin’ o’ it. ‘sides i gotcha somethin’ else as well ‘member?” One of his hands were wrapped around his lover to keep him in place as the other opened up the red velvet box. The smell wafted through the air making them both hum with hunger; chocolate covered strawberries and beef jerky were assorted in the box. 

The small skeleton wiggled in place as he looked at the treats, trying not to drool but failing in the process. “i've died haven't i? there's no way this is real…” reaching up he wiped the drool from his mouth as Red grabbed a strawberry and rumbled deeply.

“yer alive, i promise ya that. now, open wide sweethear’; i'll take care o’ ya.” grinning he watched as his lover obeyed and opened his mouth. 

Practically moaning at the taste Sans closed his eyes and after each berry and small piece of jerky, he gingerly licked the others fingers for lingering taste, knowing exactly what it was doing to his boyfriend. He let himself be fed and occasionally he tried feeding Red back in return, even though Red denied it at first. Sans had won him over though with a few tongue tied kisses, leaving the monster wanting more but finally allowing himself to be fed. 

After the chocolate had melted a little on the tips of his fingers Sans nearly went to lick at them but his hand was quickly caught by the red eyed monster. He sucked in a deep breath as he watching with wide eyes and a blushing face as Red slowly sucked on his phalanges, letting his tongue roll over the chocolate covered ones. His hand was let go after it had been cleaned and the chocolate bandit leaned back smugly.

With desire in their eyes, they set the rest of the treats to the side after that. Sans made sure their tongues were nearly purple by the end of the evening.


	3. hawt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sans makes fun of rom-coms an breaks a wall.

The week passed by in a quick haze, and with it so has Sans’ heat. Red has been dotting on him like a fragile egg and he is the mother hen, Sans didn’t mind the care though, he was aching and his stamina was practically gone. He was currently set up on couch watching some trashy rom-com and mocking the repetitive predictability of it, whilst curled up under a soft blanket with the fluffiest pillows Red could find. While the currently naked Red was in the kitchen with a pink apron on, an apron that obviously didn't belong to the larger but Sans said nothing about it. He was loving the view anyway as Red ran in circles making something that smelled amazing. 

Sans smiles as he glances over at his lover who was putting a tray in the oven, eye lights following that doughy curve of his exposed ass. ‘mmm, i’d like to put my tray in your oven.’ the smaller thought silently, watching Red now running around to clean up the mess he made, making the mystery treats as he does. Sans’ blue eye lights flashing to hearts slightly as he settles into his spot on the couch, pulling the soft blanket tighter to himself and sighing in bliss. The week had been a rollercoaster of emotions, ranging from confusion to pure lust and happiness. The cherry on top of it all was the fantastic sex Red easily managed to provide during his heat. He still couldn’t believe that the other had taken a liking to him from early on but only acted on it through stalking, and acts of sex once a year, all while he was home trying so hard to avoid all the fantasies that followed him, keeping him so horny most of the year.

He chuckled to himself and turned back to the movie playing now speaking his thoughts to the other nearby, “you know… if they made a movie out of this story, i don’t think anyone would be able to follow our plot. then again, this sounds like something Alphys would put in one of her ‘fanfics.’” Curling up he heard soft footfalls approaching and glanced up to see his large mate lower a steaming mug in front of his face, the apron just keeping him covered by mere millimeters while he moved. 

“luckily fer you, dis ain't a story.” his voice rumbled lowly as he spoke, leaving Sans squirming slightly but smiling nonetheless. “ now ‘ere, i made hoe’ cocoa.” Red supplied softly, passing off the mug to Sans while smiling gently. He then retreated back into the kitchen to get back to packing anything they needed to take back or anything that was perishable. Sans chuckled and drank deeply, unable to place the first scary encounter with Red into the current softy that kept making sure he was comfortable and well taken care of after destroying him all over the house multiple times. The oddly domestic feel making him feel relaxed he watched the rest of the bad movie and moved onto the next one. This one called Valentine's Day and he had to laugh at the irony of all the different relationships coming together on such a small insignificant day that has been taken over by companies trying to pawn goods.

Red watched the smaller fondly, catching the other glancing over with a goofy love struck grin on his face. He chuckled to himself unsure how he got so lucky, and that despite how he came off, he still won his little mates heart. He remembered the terrifying front he put up the first time he encountered his small drunk lover in the mall, watching him stumble around and get more drunk before placing himself in the Santa chair, he was nervous and hid it in a slightly terrifying light. But now his small mate was curled up looking at him like the cat that got the cream, and boy did he. 

The larger continued watching his mate sip from the mug he was given. He would of given the world to Sans if he could; the thought alone made his soul pick up, just knowing how far he had fallen for the skeleton and the lengths he would go to provide for him. One hand moved over his soul as he thought about it; Sans had him whipped alright though the smaller didn't know so. 

A soft ding brought him out of his thoughts; making his way to the oven he put on a mit and moved the tray over to the cooling rack on the counter and smiled, just finishing up a batch of cinnamon buns, now putting some icing on them as a treat for his small lover. Red called out to Sans with a smirk and teasing lilt to his voice, “sweethear’, i got a treat fer ya.”

Chuckling in response Sans unfurled from his spot, shivering slightly as the blanket left his bones but he walked into the kitchen, albeit stiffly, “you better not be talkin’ about yer dick.” he joked, though he could smell the pleasant aroma of said treats as he walked over. 

Red’s smirk only grew in size at the mental insinuation that the only cinnamon treat his little mate puts in his mouth, was his dick. “ya know ya like the taste of my cock, sansy.” he practically purred at the smaller skeleton.

Sans can’t help the blush that spreads across his face, but the small smirk he has shows he has an equally teasing come back on the tip of his tasty blue tongue, “yeah, well i’d rather have a taste of these buns instead.” Sans pulls himself up halfway on the counter, slightly hanging off of it and reaches out for his tasty little morsel, devouring it quickly, with a small moan at the flavour. Icing and crumbs cover around his mouth, that has that blue tongue darting out to collect the rest of the thick delicious icing that has missed his mouth.

Red chuckled softly and mutters under his breath about wanting a taste of his buns. He snorted lightly at his antics, but as his eyes slid down his little mate’s body he tried to hold back a groan at the sight. Sans’ butt practically presenting itself to him while he was bent over the counter. Even though Sans had just gotten out of his heat Red still had the urge to feel his small lover squirming under him.

His phalanges twitched, wanting to roam over the smaller body again, to map it out and treasure it. His eyes landed on Sans’ neck as he approached behind sans, letting his hands find their way to the small ‘hips’ before him. He slowly rutts against his butt, his dick harding behind the cloth of the apron like a promise of what's to come. Leaning down next to Sans’ skull he whispers in a husky voice “mmn, i’d like to ‘ave my treat now.”

Red suddenly kneels down on the floor and in a long slow stroke swipes his broad tongue up the entire length of the achy mound presented to him. His small lover letting out a shallow moan at the feeling of that tongue teasing his abused folds and massaging his clit so gently. Enjoying the fact there is no urgency behind their fucking Red keeps his pace slow but strong, red appendage gliding through the folds, circling around the numb before pressing slightly harder against the small bundle of nerves. 

Sans’ sounds egging him to explore further as the smallers’ moans begin to get louder and more desperate, Red brings the tongue back up teasingly, before thrusting it into the tight small hole before him. Lapping at those sweet blue inner walls Red moans behind his mate, tongue vibrating along with the noise against the slick walls, while keeping his hands on Sans to hold him steady. 

Sans lets out a long moan, legs finding Red’s own hips to brace on as he tries to push back for more friction he pants slightly, “Red please, please, Fuck ME.” He groans out his need getting more desperate despite being out of his heat, this need a more for the feel of his mate making love to him.

Red gets back up after a final long draw along the nerve bundle, and flips Sans around so he’s laying back on the counter legs braced on each side of his pelvis, spread fully open for Red to take. Sans still having icing all over his face makes Red grin slightly and purr, “ya know ya missed some, sweethear’.” Then licking along his face, leaning his weight over his flushed mate so that he surrounds the other. His hardened, straining dick, rubbing at the drenched folds with only the apron as a barrier.

After a few more slides up and down, teasing the outside, he finishes polishing off the others face of creamy white icing, he slides his thick cock into the wet entrance, moaning deeply as tight cunt twitches around him. “ya feel it sans? yer lil’ cunt suckin’ in my dick, like it belongs in ya.” He groaned and places his hand just below Sans’ ecto tum, right over the bulge where his cock resides then rubs gently. “fffuck, i love ya.” he moans out against the others skull as he gently thrusts in an out of his sweet little lover.

Sans now moaning and whimpering underneath his mate, feeling encased in safety and warmth he grabs at Reds ribs, holding on tightly, though his bracelet jingles slightly at every thrust. Reds whispers of small praises and some lewd dirty talk against his skull only had Sans building towards that peak even faster than before. “Ahhh, More Red, please more.” He groans out to the careful thrusts of his giant mate, the slow drag and pull of the others thick length grazing over his sensitive nerves, along his aching walls, and he has never felt more loved. “i-i’m close Red, I love you s-so much.” He purred out in between harsh breaths against the others sternum.

Red was close before, but after those words spilled from his small lovers lips, he felt his seed about to spill from himself. His pace stuttered and he leaned forward, his back arching slightly, just so he could take his perfect mates mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Growling lowly into the kiss he seated himself with one hard quick thrust and released into Sans blue magic, adding to the bulge resting under his hand. The magic stirring beneath to tint purple as Sans followed him over the precipice, walls milking the thick cock in his own release. 

Moaning Red slid out of his lover and leaned down again, licking up the spilling release and smirking, “mah own cinnamon buns, mmm, deliciou’.” Sans twitched slightly in overstimulation with a small moan before Red was back upon him with another slow kiss, the taste mixing between two dancing tongues. Whilst they kissed Red lifted Sans carefully and carried him back to the couch, where he gently settled the smaller down pulling from the kiss. He pulled the soft blanket over the smaller skeleton and kisses his forehead, “ge’ some sleep sansy, i’ll clean up and pack for the drive back.” 

Sans yawned slightly and sleepily nods in agreement before a streak of purple catches his eyes. With a laughing groan Sans covers his eyes with his arm and settles further into the couch, “Ahh fuck, my bro’s gonna be kill me for ruinin’ his apron.” however a small smile stayed on his face, nothing would have ruined the day for him. 

Falling into a slow sleep all he could hear was a deep chuckle echoing through the kitchen as Red went to start boxing up the other treats for the drive home. Sans finally fell into a peaceful sleep, happy and more safe than he had felt in the past year.

 

\---

 

A gentle bumpy rhythm buzzed through his bones and the sound of tires on pavement slowly stirred Sans from his slumber. Blearily he blinked his eyes to his surroundings to see Red driving his car through the small town where he lived. Is was dark out already he noticed, the trees passing by quickly, their dark silhouettes left Sans feeling the need to curl up and close his eyes once more. 

Red had noticed Sans’ stirring and he smiled lightly, a smile that made Sans’ own soul warm up, unbeknownst to the larger. He reached over anyhow to caress Sans’ cheek softly before slowly speaking in a hushed tone as to not startle him awake further with anything louder, “hey sweethear’, we’re almos’ home.” 

Getting a sleepy mumbled response Red cooed sweetly at his adorable mate before turning back to driving. He followed the route towards Sans’ home, so the smaller skele could relax in his own bed and continue to sleep off some of the strain from the week. Red knew the area well by now and had no problems getting his sleepy mate back home. 

When they pulled up to the driveway Red unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to the small ball of bones curled up in the passenger seat. He grabbed the small shoulder closest to him and shook him gently trying to rouse Sans to get him inside, other hand moving pet his head, he purrs gently, “c’mon sansy, we’re here.” 

Sans sleepily muttered his complaints as he tried to roll over, but failing, being stopped by the seat belt. 

Red chuckled in response and leaned over kissing the others forehead before speaking slightly louder, a slight laugh bouncing in his voice, “heheh, c’mon, the bed’ll be much comfier than this, though ya shoul’ probably eat firs’.”

Annoyed grumbling meets him but Sans gets up slowly, unclicking his own buckle and getting out on wobbly legs, tired and slightly grumpy. He stomps to the front door ignoring the amused chuckle and cooing at how cute he is. Sans opened the front door only to proceed to kick it shut in his grumpy state. 

Red chuckling under his breath, briefly hoping that his little lover didn’t lock him out, not that it would keep him out. It didn’t before, now did it? Red picked up the bags from the trunk and closed it right before following the smaller inside. He started to put all the stuff away, briefly wondering when Papyrus would be home, while Sans headed down the hall to his bedroom and laid down on top the soft covers, falling quickly back to sleep.

Once Red had finish putting most of the stuff away in the kitchen, he grabbed the bags of clothes and dumps them into the washing machine, setting it off to clean the remaining messy materials before heading to the kitchen once more. He ended up heating up some soup before finally wandering upstairs. He spotted Sans on top of his covers sleeping peacefully and smiled softly, taking in the smaller shape with hazy red hearts in his sockets before making his way over to the bed and he sat on the edge. 

“c'mon love, ya need ta eat before ya go back ta bed.” he gently shook the smaller with his free hand, watching as his sleepy mate hid his face into the pillows. Rolling his eyes a bit Red set the soup down on the nightstand and slowly picked up Sans, placing him in his lap sideways. He slowly started kissing all over his little skull, humming lightly as Sans finally cracked an eye open. 

“whaddya waaant?” he all but whined, clearly still a bit grumpy, but feeling a bit better at the kisses he was receiving and the attention he was getting. His face was twisted into a bit of a pout, but it was quickly wiped away when Red gave him a slow, tender kiss.

“i kno’ yer sleepy, bu’ it woul’ make me feel better if ya ate before goin’ ta bed. think ya can do tha’ fer me?” he showed Sans the soup that was waiting for him, making the smaller rumble a bit.

“i am hungry… fine.” he mumbled and wiped his eyes, giving Red a chance to grab the bowl and bring it to him. He was held up the whole time as he ate, occasionally drifting off in between bites before Red would gently wake him again to continue eating. It was a bit of an effort but worth it since the food made him feel sleepier and full. He knew tonight he was going to rest perfectly well. 

Red simply waited for his mate to finish eating before laying Sans down in the bed and taking the bowl out to the kitchen, leaving it in the sink. When he got back to the room Sans seemed to be asleep and happy. Red felt his soul fill with pride, knowing he did that and he slowly got into the bed.

He carefully pulled the blankets from under Sans out and tucked in the smaller skeleton, kissing him softly on the back of his skull and sighing against the smooth bone, “im so gla’ ya accep’ed me.” Curling up around the smaller skeletons frame he smiled as he got comfortable, hearing Sans sleepily mumble something back. Red chuckled a little, kissing Sans’ forehead. “lov’ ya too, sansy.” he whispered, pulling Sans to his ribs with care, not to jostle him. 

They both slept fairly easily, relaxed in each other's embrace, with their bones tangled up as they moved and stretched on the bed during the night. Both skeletons were bed hogs but found best comfort in eachothers arms. 

Their peaceful slumbers were rudely awaken after a slam from down stairs startled them both awake. Sitting up quickly, Sans looked at the door, hearing his brother shout his name. 

“in here bro,” He responded only half awake, blinking slowly before he felt the weight around his waist tighten slightly. Confused in his sleepy state he looked over seeing Red laying behind him, his face blank of any expression, and Sans sockets widen in shock. “oh shit.”

Red’s eyes lock on the door as it swung open, trying to make his imposing self as small as possible behind his small lover, as if to hide himself from view.

Papyrus walked in, large smile directed at his brother, “Hello Sans, I’m glad to see that you are back and not...!” His smile falters as he notices the other monster, “Oh goodness!! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t aware you had compannn-NYEH!? RED?? What are you doing here with Sans? In Sans’ bed?” Papyrus’ confused googly-like eyes lock onto the Red eye lights behind his brother, shocked at seeing his friend in his brother’s bed cuddling said brother.

Sans’ eye sockets scrunch up in confusion, “you know Red? when? how?” Turning around in his bed, he crouches next to Red’s stomach looking at the larger skeleton himself, “how do you know my brother?” A dark edge to his voice, blue eye lights hard and face set into a hard line that had Red flinching into himself. The look was one that showed his next words needed to be the right ones, or he would never see the light of day again.

“Why, we met at those cooking classes Sans!” Papyrus’ cheeky yet confused voice calmed Sans’ frantic soul and he looked between them both. 

“cooking classes?” he muttered and tried to hide a snort at the thought of Red in a cooking class. “how long have you been going to cooking classes?” he asked, eyeing the large skeleton laying next to him. Papyrus folded his arms, happy to see his friend getting along with his brother, but still confused as to why they were in bed together or how they even met. 

“umm, since las’ year i guess?” Red sat up, acting calm despite the few beads of sweat on his skull that only Sans seemed to notice. 

Before Sans could ask another question however Papyrus stood up a bit straighter, “I have taught Red everything I know! He truly is a great chef, almost as great as me! How did you two meet brother? Surely not over cooking, your quiche's are no match compared to the tantalizing tastes of my spaghetti!” He Nyeh-ed feeling rather proud of himself, the sight made Sans relax and smile. 

“we met at the librarby Paps.” he felt bad for lying but he wasn't ever going to let anyone know what had truly happened. He felt Red grasp his hand gently and squeeze it with care. “heh we're sorta… hittin’ it off Paps. dating ‘n stuff.” Sans uttered awkwardly. 

Thankfully Papyrus seemed to realize this and a flustered orange blush made its way across his skull. “Well now that I know you are alright, I will leave you two be!” he was out of there with the door closed as quickly as he had arrived. 

Sans let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Red sat up and hugged him, kissing his skull with all the sweetness he could muster. It left the smaller feeling a bit bashful since his younger sibling was still in the house. Sans however still felt the worries that came with the knowledge of Red and Paps knowing each other well enough to call each other friends before Sans had officially signed up to be boyfriendo number one. 

“yer bro is a saint ya know tha’?” Red mumbled to Sans, pulling him close. “‘es always worried ‘bout ya, ‘n wan's tha best fer ya…” Red’s voice sounded genuine. He was giving Sans an innocent enough smile, though truly feeling awkward as well.

“did you know he was my brother before or after you met him?” Sans asked feeling slightly flattered but his need to know if his brother was safe was first in his mind.

Red ended up gripping onto both of Sans small hands and he kissed them both, “relax, take som’ deep breaths. i woulda never ‘urt paps, i promise on my soul. ‘n ta answer yer question, yea, i've known ‘e was yer bro since i met ‘im, but meetin’ ‘im was purely coincidental.” 

The words got through to Sans and he nodded slowly, trusting Red. He didn't seem to have it out for Papyrus, he could see it in the others eyes. It was nearly the same way Sans looked when he was talking about Paps too. But most importantly, “so… you take cooking classes huh?”

Red huffed rolling his eyes a bit as he pulled Sans closer, “only ‘cause a my brother’s naggin’, i went with it jus’ ‘cause he won’t let me come near the kitchen without havin’ some experience on how ta not set things on fire.” 

Sans snerks and opens his mouth about to tease his larger lover, but before he could Red beat him to it, “ya shoul’ really know batter than ta tease me on cookin’. ‘specially with wha’ yer brother said about what happened last time with yer quiches.”

Sans does a horrified gasp, “he swore he wouldn’t tell anyone that!! how could he turn his bake on his older brother” Sans playfully sobbed, getting rid of any leftover tension in the room as they both laughed. 

Red quieted down after a moment of thought, “so… yer tha older one huh? i always thought paps was tha older one, considerin’ how ‘es always worried ‘bout ya ‘n how much of a fuckin’ tree ‘e is..” he snorted softly and looked down to Sans thoughtfully. 

“what can I say.. he drinks a lot of milk.” Sans chuckled lightheartedly, though Red had his suspicions about that.

“bu’ I give ya milk all tha time sansy.” he teased the smaller, rubbing his hands down Sans’ sides slowly with a smirk. He watched as a blue blush formed on his mates face, and wished he remembered where he put his phone. 

“oh my stars Red..” Sans sputtered, shivering slightly at the hands on his side and the predator like look Red was giving him. 

“oh yer’ll be seein’ stars alright.” he growled playfully but Sans pushed him away quickly.

“n-not with Paps in the house.” he got out quickly, flustered and slightly hesitant to pull away fully. Sans took a quick glance at the door and Red hummed, watching and grinning as an idea formed in his head.

The larger stood and walked over to the door, locking it quietly as Sans watched him, seemingly eager as to what was to come. Red slowly walked back to the bed.

Sans felt his body heat up as he approached the bed, anticipating at what his mate had in store for him. 

“i betcha can keep quiet sansy~ tell ya what, imma lay down on tha bed, ‘n yer gonna strip ‘n form somethin’ fer me ta suck on.” he hinted and gave a sly wink to the smaller. 

Sans breath hitched, getting a clear picture of what Red wanted. It felt risky, but then again he was excited, already feeling the familiar pull of his magic around his pelvis. This time however he didn't make a quivering push as he always did. 

Red glanced down, grin widening as he saw the tent in Sans’ shorts. He quickly laid down in the bed, though eyes staying on his mate who was fidgeting with his shirt as he took it off. A soft rumble made its way out of Red, a tent already formed in his own shorts, and had been for awhile. His eye lights stayed on Sans’ hands, watching as they paused at the smallers’ shorts, phalanges digging into the hem of the black fabric till finally he started to slide them down. 

Sans kept his eyes on Red's face the entire time, flushed and a bit embarrassed since the other had never seen this part of him. Or well, that he knew of. He heard Red rumble in delight when Sans finally got his shorts off, surprising him a little bit. “i-is it ok?” he asked in a whisper, staying in place and trying not to cover himself up. 

“is i’ ok? sansy, yer perfect, I wouldn’ change a thing about ya.” Red replied with a sudden gentleness to his tone. He sat up and scooped his mate up into his lap, hugging him and tilting the smallers’ skull up to look at him. He gave a small kiss to his mate, loving how Sans melted into it and closed his eyes. 

It wasn't for too long however, Red slowly pulled away and pressed kissed down Sans’ neck, slowly rubbing the back of his spine. Finally he pulled away just enough to get a good look at the pretty cock Sans had summoned. A soft rumble of love and appreciation escaped him, consequently making Sans shudder and gulp.

The cock was the bluest of blues, compared to Red's own, it wasn't as thick per say, but as far as Red was concerned it was perfect in every way. He let a finger slowly circle the tip and watched as Sans covered his mouth, a bright blush covering his face as he did. A deep chuckle came from Red as he saw that, loving how he so easily teased the smaller. 

Placing one more kiss on the skull before him he laid back, keeping his eyes on Sans, “y’ain't goin’ nowhere till i get a taste of ya sweethear’, though yer gonna have ta turn ‘round ta fill that pretty mouth. wouldn’ wan’ paps ta hear ya.” Red caressed the edge of Sans’ pelvis as he spoke, making the other yearn for more. 

With a gulp Sans scooted up and turned, positioning himself with his magically delicious member right in Red's face, while the beaming red shaft stared him down. “m-maybe this isn't a good idea with your teeth and all…” Sans gulped a little harsher, turning to see Red with his tongue already out. He heard the larger growl lowly and suddenly he was being held in place by his femurs. 

“i'll be real gentle sansy. my teeth aren’ goin’ ta even scape ya, promise.” Red gently rubbed circles into the smallers’ femurs, cooing at the shudder that made its way through his small frame. “ya trus’ me righ’? i wouldn’ harm ya…” 

Sans shakily nodded, letting out a breath and he finally leaned down, letting Red's member pressed up against his cheekbone. Humming at the heat and addicting smell of it, pressing a few kisses along the shaft he finally made up his mind. “i trust you Red.” he uttered. 

“p-please take good care of me~” was all he said before letting the red tip hit his tongue, mouth closing around it with ease and he suckled, closing his eyes and waiting for Red to move; not that it was something the larger needed to be persuaded into doing.

Red sharply inhaled at the beautiful display before him. How he got so lucky was beyond him and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him. He carefully guided Sans’ blue rod to his mouth, tongue gliding over it for the taste he craved. The sweet yet minty flavor never got old no matter how many times his tongue got the pleasure of tasting it. His eyes went lidded as his focus was on pleasuring his lover, loving on the member. 

One of Sans’ hands went to the bottom of Red's shaft, gently pumping and squeezing as he slowly bobbed his skull. Though his skull was tainted blue and the tongue on his cock felt amazing, he managed to keep his volume down to soft controlled whimpers for the time being. His other hand held himself up, hand squeezing Red's femur. His spine arched slightly into the other when Red hummed in praise, seemingly loving it and taking Sans deeper into his own mouth. 

He would of flinched but instead of the teeth he was expecting, he felt Red's magic layer around the piercing edges to keep from causing any harm, the magic giving off a faint tingly vibration. Easing at the realization, Sans took the cock in a bit further, moaning around the red magic. Besides the slight slurps and heavy breathing, it was rather quiet in the room, or house as a matter of fact. The quietness helped Sans ease down the shaft, cinnamon filling his senses while soft tugs from the other helped him along. 

Red kept a firm grip on Sans, pulling him down till the blue shaft was hilted in his mouth, tongue wrapped around it firmly. Moving along Sans smaller length, he moaned softly, causing Sans to buck down into the warm tingly feeling. The muffled noises making him work harder, not used to hiding the noises they make. Giving a particularly hard suck, he grazed his phalanges over the others illiac and down his coccyx, causing the smaller to accidentally pull away with a broken moan. 

Sans, after the cock slipped out to the moan was slightly mortified, not able to hide the next one around the thick length allowed a full moan to escape as he scrambled to take Red back into his mouth before his brother heard him. Now all to aware of how silent the house actually is, he began to get a bit worried but began to work Reds shaft again with an new eagerness. Taking him as deep as he could he reached forward and pinched a bit at the base of the cock throbbing in his mouth, as he sucked. Tongue lapping back at the small opening to once more try to get a taste of the sweet nectar he loved so much. 

The two monsters renewed efforts caused them to momentarily forget where they were, sucking and gulping down each others fine flavours, moaning around the lengths of their mate. Barely coming up for air they suddenly heard footsteps walking down the hall and both froze, Sans flinching slightly, forgetting he was home with his brother in the house. Waiting for Papy to pass, Red’s cock twitched in his mouth, a spike of pleasure hit at the thought of being caught had some pre leak quickly from the slit. 

Sans eyes flashed to hearts and he had to resist the hard suck he wanted to make once the flavour hit his tongue. He prayed for his brother to walk a bit faster, as the sound of humming approached, a jaunty little tune that Sans usually enjoyed, but now just wanted it out of ear shot. As the footsteps and humming finally got farther away, he glared at the Red appendage sitting heavily in his mouth, or as much as he could from the awkward angle. He gave a particularily hard suck around, collecting all the leaking juices he could and greedily swallowing them, before getting back into his previous rhythm.

Red, at the sudden pressure, let out a loud deep moan around the smaller dick and had to remind himself not to clench his jaw shut in ecstacy. Feeling very close to his peak as that exhilarating moment passed, he redoubled his efforts, sucking more, teasing gently, tongue circling the head and slit carefully, while he grabbed his lovers tailbone and fondled it carefully.

Through all of Red’s eagerness, he could tell the larger lover was getting close, but the way he sucked Sans’ very sensitive member had him reeling. He had never experienced pleasure like this before and the increase in suckitude was enough to throw Sans over the brink, into one of his strongest orgasms yet. The intensity causing him to involuntarily bite down around the object that was currently muffling his scream of pleasure. 

In Red’s already hazed mind, he feels the other bite him and damn did that feel fuckin fantastic. His cock twitched hard against Sans’ blue squishy tongue, his orgasm right there, but unable to fully tip over, the pressure of the bite holding him on the edge. Unable to spill, he grunted and eased Sans through his intense pleasure, while thrusting his hips slightly, allowing the blunt fangs to glide over the sensitive magic, building more pressure into his held back orgasm that he was so ready for.

Trembling slightly as he came down from the high, Sans eased up on the dick that was still in his mouth and a light rumble made it out. He put his tongue roll over heavily on the abused member, getting a deep rolling groan from the monster underneath him. Urging on his lover, Sans waited, eager to swallow down his mate’s cum. 

Red bucked up when Sans had eased up, finding immense pleasure immediately as his little lover all but teased him. One hand stayed firmly on Sans’ femur while the other made its way to his skull, grasping it and pushing down, keeping the small monster locked on his cock as he unloaded into the heat of his loves mouth. His sounds, though muffled, were quite loud as he came. Through the pleasure he started sweetly caressing Sans’ skull with his thumb in small circular motions, though keeping him down to swallow the hot load. 

Sans’ eyes fluttered open and eye lights turned into hearts at the gesture. He gulped down all that he could, popping off the shaft eventually when Red's grip loosened enough. His tongue made its way over the red cock, licking up what little he missed and pressing light kisses up the spent cock. 

After Red stopped panting he let Sans roll off of him so he could sit up; carefully pulling his sweet little mate into his arms. He took a moment to bask in the afterglow, but as his mind slowly cleared up his eyelights drifted down, settling his sights on Sans’ member. He watched as it twitched, slowly going limp on his blue, chubby, echo tum. 

Sighing with contentment Red hugged his little mate closer, relishing the moment they shared and humming as Sans hugged back. Skeletal kisses were given to his jaw, chuckling at the lightness of them he lifted Sans’ jaw and pressed their teeth together. He closed his eyes and held the smaller to his ribs. The other happily let it happen, kissing back briefly and humming a sweet tune. 

Their kiss lasted a few minutes at the most before a loud banging came from their bedroom door. Sans jolted, startled and very aware of their position, turned his head to look at the door, thankful Red had locked it earlier but it didn't stop him from scrambling to cover their bodies up with a blanket at the last moment. 

While covering up the two heard Papyrus knock again when disgruntled with their silence. “Brother! I know you can hear me, and I am very displeased. You are not supposed to be ‘making out’ with your boyfriend this soon; you need to go on a date first!” Sans could barely contain the embarrassing blush that made it across his skull as they had been ‘caught’. 

“See, this is why I told you to read the dating manual; you are skipping all the steps! Hang on, I am going to go find it.” the youngest huffed out, but before he could turn to leave the closed door he heard his brother’s voice from the other side.

“fuckin- Pap, i'm a grown ass man!” 

“You walk into work in your slippers- and you have no ass!” Papyrus retorted before finally leaving to find the manual.

Having no other comebacks he lets out an irritated “agh!” whilst plopping his head back into Red’s with a pomf, hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest, which was shaking quietly with laughter. 

“not. a. word.”

Red chuckled at his adorable little skele, enjoying how easily he was flustered. Pressing a soft kiss to the skull of the other he mumbled, “love ya, sweetheart.”

Sans huffed,

 

“...love ya too, Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even a minute later Red grins, whispering,  
> “an don’ worry… ya got a cute butt.”
> 
> A smack sounds across the room as well as deep rumbling laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this chapter an want to see more stuff like it, please consider supporting our Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/EughCooties
> 
> You can also visit our Tumblr: https://eugh-cooties.tumblr.com/


End file.
